


Done With Their Daddy Issues

by SamuelJames



Category: Justified
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning points and chances not taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done With Their Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfshellVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/gifts).



> _Title: Done With Their Daddy Issues_   
>  _Pairing: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Turning points and chances not taken._   
>  _Notes: Written for the Comment Fic prompt Justified, Raylan Givens/Boyd Crowder, Not how it started. Theme was 100 words or less fills._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

It wasn't one night after work, with their faces streaked with coal dust, when Boyd took Raylan to a bar the next town over who didn't card.

Nothing happened the night Boyd snuck out, seeking shelter from an angry Bo.

He didn't try to stop Raylan leaving Harlan, him.

The almost moment came when he'd welcomed Raylan back with open arms, looking gorgeous as ever. They were on opposite sides though and he'd been playing at being a neo-nazi.

It didn't start in the house after Arlo's death. Something may have happened by the tombstones but that's the boys' secret.


End file.
